Fun Sized
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: When Harry And Draco are shrunk to the size of Barbies and stuck in a Barbie house together, what could happen? Rated M for slash, lemons, and language. Reviews please


A/N: This is a random one-shot which contains lemons and slash. If you don't like either then, I strongly advise you push the back button now. No flames please! I will accept constructive criticism though.

Harry woke with shock, feeling somebody pressed against him. He knew it was Draco, who else could it be? They were the only two in the house.

----------FLASHBACK----------

It all started yesterday during potions class between the Slytherins' and Gryfindors'. Professor Snape had assigned partners, which just happened to include Harry and Draco. Of course the tow had bickered and fought over stupid things, like ingredients. They had mixed something wrong and the potion blew up. Draco blamed Harry, and Harry blamed Draco. Snape had sent them in the hall to bicker so they did not disturb the rest of the class.

This was a bad decision. The two got in a fist fight. Hermione came out to check on the two. They were rolling on the ground, throwing punches and kicks. She chanted a spell, which got them to their Barbie size. She then grabbed the two and ran to the Room of Requirements.

She then paced three times down the hall and whispered "I need a doll house that works like a normal house, and which cleans and stocks itself." Harry was in Hermione's right hand, while Draco was in her left. The two were still shocked about what happened to fight or glare.

A door appeared and they walked in. In the middle of the room was a doll house. It had three stories, bottom, middle, top, plus the attic. It was brilliant. It looked like a normal house but with one side of the house missing, and miniature.

She place the two on the bottom floor, then whispered "You two are going to stay here until you learn to get along." She then placed a spell on the house that wouldn't let either exit the house.

Once Hermione left the two began to bicker again. Shouts of 'this is your fault' and 'I hate you' could be heard. Draco stormed upstairs and closed the little fake doors behind him.

Harry shrugged off his anger and began to explore the house. He started on the bottom floor. There was a kitchen, which held real food and running water. There was a dinning room which had the table nice and set up for dinner. Lastly, there was a small living room. It contained a writing desk, some bookshelves, a couch, and a fire place.

Harry made his way up the stairs to the second floor. There was a bathroom and a library. The bathroom was completely functional. The library had at least a few hundred books, all shrunken and place perfectly on the shelves.

The third floor had only one bedroom and another bathroom. There was only one bed in the bedroom. The bed was covered in quilts and soft looking pillows. There was a closet in the bedroom stock full of clothes. The bathroom had a spa Jacuzzi and a shower. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. If he had not known he was shrunken, then he wouldn't have guessed. He looked exactly the same.

Harry climbed the last set of stairs to the attic. The door was locked. He figured Malfoy locked himself in there so he made his way back to the bottom floor.

Harry decided that he was hungry, so he was going to make dinner. He made up some noodles with sauce. He learned how to cook at his 'family's' house over the summers, so it came out pretty good. He ate two plates. He figured Malfoy would be hungry too, so he made him a plate.

Harry took the plate to the attic door. Then he knocked, which earned him a "What do you want fuck face?" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed silently. "I just brought you some food so you wouldn't starve. I'm going to leave it by the door." Harry set the plate down and left. Before he could get to the bottom step of the stairs which led to the attic, he heard the door open.

Harry called up the stairs "Goodnight Malfoy." A yawn interrupted the statement. Harry walked back down to the living room. He soon found some blankets and a pillow, and made his bed on the couch, which pulled out into a makeshift bed.

Draco made his way down the attic stairs silently. He saw that nobody was in the bed. He knew there was only one bed in the house, so he figured that Harry crashed on the couch.

Draco got into his pajamas and got into the bed. It was extremely comfortable. Draco drifted off to happy dreams that turned into nightmares quite quickly.

Draco woke up with tears in his eyes and nothing but scared thoughts. Before he knew what he was doing he was by the couch bed Harry was sleeping in. He had his pillow that was soaked in tear in his arms.

Harry was facing Draco. Draco threw down his pillow and laid next to Harry. Harry didn't move or wake. Draco inched closer to Harry. Draco felt better now that he wasn't all alone in a room. Draco cuddled into Harry and fell asleep.

----------END FLASHBACK----------

This is where they were now. Harry woke up in the middle of the night, shocked. He knew it was Draco. Still it frightened him. What was Draco doing in bed with Harry? Why was Draco cuddling his worst enemy? Why did it seem like Draco had been crying?

As if to answer his questions, Draco woke up and stared up at Harry, who was sitting up, with fear in his eyes.

All Harry could do was muttered "What… W-why… are you okay?" Draco hid his face in his already wet pillow when he realized that he was crying again. Harry patted his back; he did feel sorry for Draco. He wasn't going to kick him while he was down.

Draco mumbled "I'm just scared at night. The dark scares me. I can't sleep alone or I get nightmares. I was going to leave before you got up, but now you're going to beat my face in, aren't you?"

Draco looked up at Harry just incase. What happened next was surprising; Harry leaned down and kissed Draco square on the lips. Draco was shocked, but responded to the kiss.

They both knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but neither cared. All the hate they had felt before just disappeared. Draco closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Harry darted his tongue inside, and explored Draco's mouth.

Suddenly Harry pulled away. He whispered huskily "Well you don't have to be alone anymore. I'll keep you company in bed." And although it was dark Draco saw Harry wink at him.

Harry picked up Draco and carried him up the stairs; all the while Draco tried to reattach his lips to Harry's. Harry kept pulling away, obviously not wanting to trip.

Harry reached the bedroom with much difficulty. He set Draco down on the messy bed. Draco pulled off his shirt and his pants, leaving only his underwear on. He crawled under the covers and hid. Harry fallowed Draco's pursuit.

The two were joined together at the lips the second they were together. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's chest. Draco moaned as Harry touched his nipple. Harry smirked into the kiss and repeated his action. Draco did the same thing. They were both driving each other nuts, but in a good way.

Draco began to pull of his own underwear, but was stopped by Harry's hand. "Be patient my love." Harry breathed into Draco's ear; it sent a shiver down Draco's spine. Draco was about to protest but Harry stopped him with his lips.

Deep into the kiss Harry removed the pesky articles of clothing. The second their lengths touched they broke apart and moaned.

"Ah, that feels so good Harry." Draco panted. Harry nodded, and then kissed him again. This time when they touched they just moaned into the other's mouth.

Draco whimpered out "Oh, Harry please!" Draco was so had it hurt, as was Harry. Harry did not complain or beg like Draco. Ha kissed Draco's neck, biting down occasionally. Draco was being dominated.

Harry pulled Draco's knees onto his shoulders. Harry carefully entered a finger into Draco's tight ass. Draco gasped out. Harry massaged before he added another finger, and another. Once Draco was stretched enough Harry removed his fingers. Draco grunted in disappointment.

Harry pushed himself into Draco. He paused to let Draco adjust. Draco closed his eyes and held back tears. Harry had to use all of his self control not to pound into Draco, and not to cum on the spot.

Draco nodded, and Harry immediately began to pound into Draco. Draco screamed in pleasure and pain. Harry slowed his pace to make it last longer. He kissed Draco deeply and passionately. Draco sat there and took it. Harry was glad to be with Draco.

Draco came, spurting his cum every which direction. Some landed on their stomach, some on their face, and some on the bedding.

Harry cried out as he reached his orgasm. "Draco" he panted over and over again. Draco looked up at him though half-lidded eyes.

Draco began to cry. Harry pulled out and laid next to Draco. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry whipped the tears out of Draco's eyes.

Draco sobbed out "Harry I really like you, and I know that you don't like me. This was a one night thing. I feel so used. I know we can't be together, but I want to be. I never really hated you." Draco trailed off. Harry shook his head.

"You're so stupid!" Harry practically yelled. Draco whimpered as Harry continued to speak "I really like you too. Do you honestly think I would use somebody, being the chosen one and all? Who says we can't be together? Fuck what the other people think!" Harry was stroking Draco's face with the back of his hand. Draco smiled up at Harry.

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully. Harry nodded. They both began to drift into sleep again. Harry kissed Draco lightly on the cheek. They both were naked and pressed against each other. Draco cuddled back into Harry, who just merely giggled.

"Oh by the way Draco," Harry whispered to his tired lover, "You'll never have to sleep alone again." Draco smiled, and they both fell asleep.

A/N: Okay people I have a cold and I'm bloody tired so it's not that good. Reviews would be pleasant. Kay thanks, bye!

~SlytherinHeiriss


End file.
